


No Benefits

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Exploration, M/M, Sex Talk, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thought it was a day like any other until Steve asks him about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the boys. 
> 
> Just another thread of how it could happen. Not sure where it will go.

It was a day like any other, hot, humid, and airless—though they hadn’t gotten to the being shot at part—and Danny was feeling good despite his half melted condition. He’d made an executive decision to let Steve drive before the regular stand off for the keys, and so far, he didn’t feel as though his life was in danger. Oh…so it wasn’t a day like any other at all, the universe had tricked him into a false sense of security. It was an _unusual_ day. Unusual days made Danny nervous. He automatically scratched at his neck, his good mood scuppered. 

“What’s up?” 

Damn Steve and his intuitive Danny-ripple-detection-thingy. He always knew the minute Danny’s mood changed. “What’s up, what?”

“You were mellow and now you’re tetchy. What did you think about?”

“Three guesses?”

“Oh, what, I’m the cause just by sitting here? I didn’t do or say anything. I’m even driving carefully.”

Aha. There were strange things afoot if Steve was purposely driving carefully. “What are you buttering me up for? You obviously want something.”

“I…” Steve made a frustrated grunt and stared at the road.

They continued in silence for a few more miles—the journey taking longer with Steve being careful. A mild tension started to build. Danny was just starting to fray around the edges when Steve spoke again. “Can I ask you something?” He glanced at Danny, all big eyes and hopeful expression. Boy, was Danny in trouble with this one. “A personal something,” Steve added with a quirk of those damn near perfect lips. Danny couldn’t say for sure whether they were actually perfect on account of not having tasted them. Yet. But he’d get there one day. At least he hoped so, sometime in the next ten or twenty years when he was still in the mind to enjoy it. 

“Go ahead,” he said, realising Steve was still waiting.

“Have you ever…” nervous pause… Steve gripped the steering wheel, twisted his hands around it, knuckles white, “like fooled around…um, with uh…guys. Have you fooled around with guys before?”

“Fooled around?”

“Yeah, you know…fooled around.”

“You’re asking me whether I have any sexual experience with men?”

Steve flushed scarlet but Danny needed to be sure he was hearing correctly, and more importantly about to answer the right question. “Yeah, that’s what I’m asking.”

“I’m happy to answer your question, Steven, as long as you tell me why you want to know.”

Steve looked at Danny and smiled. His eyes twinkled and Danny’s stomach flip-flopped. “Just curious, I guess.” 

“He’s just curious. Now, after three years?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, I—”

“Because I’m not another Catherine.”

“You’re not what now?” The confusion on Steve’s face was real enough but Danny wasn’t buying it. 

“My friendship doesn’t come with those kinds of benefits.” Danny shifted uncomfortably. “Just so you know.”

“Ah, okay, I get it.” A few more minutes of silence that made Danny think the conversation was over. Which would be a shame. “So, you do fool around with guys then?”

Danny thought about the question. Steve had an obvious agenda and Danny wanted to know what it was. It could be that Steve had somehow gotten wind of Danny’s past dalliances with same sex relationships and wanted Danny to confirm it in person before passing judgement, though Steve didn’t seem the type to be bothered about orientation despite decades of Navy indoctrination. It was possible Steve had developed an interest in Danny and wanted to know whether he were amenable to the potential exploration of a long and meaningful relationship. More likely, however, was Steve had an itch and Cath wasn’t around to scratch it. For all his flirtatious charm, Danny had noticed Steve was a little shy when it came to the follow through. He liked familiar. The only way to know for sure was to answer the question. It was risky. In Danny’s experience, people liked black and white, you were either straight or gay, and they didn’t like the idea of a flexible sliding scale. But then Steve would know before asking Danny wasn’t one or the other. He had an ex-wife and a daughter to suggest interest in the opposite sex. Steve was still waiting patiently for an answer, which was enough un-Steve-like to convince Danny to tell the truth. “I admit I’m more of a slinky than a straight arrow, but fool around is not a term I’d use. See or date, yes. Have casual meaningless hook-up’s, no. Why the sudden interest?”

Steve didn’t say anything. When Danny looked over, worried he’d just lost a friend, he noticed Steve’s lips lightly parted and his breathing coming a little faster than usual. He smirked to himself—so, Steve was a slinky too. Danny had an inkling Commander NinjaSuperSEAL had flexible tendencies, he’d just never thought it wise to test his theory. What with Catherine. And, okay, he’d admit to himself he was intimidated by Steve’s overall hotness and appeal to…well, everyone. Where the hell would Danny possibly fit into that? But he had picked up on moments. Moments he thought might be verging on flirtatious. Okay, they were outright tests of endurance, but still only testing…nothing concrete.

“Nothing casual, huh?” Steve pondered. Danny could hear the brain cogs whirring. “What does that mean, you want to be courted?”

“Courted? Who the hell…” Danny paused for thought, not wanting to scare Steve off topic. “You know what, actually, yeah. You want in my pants there are things that come first. Drinks, food, nights and days out, catch a movie, there is nothing wrong with good old fashioned courting, Steven.”

“I guess not.”

Now it was out of his mouth, Danny wanted. He wanted all of those things he’d just said, and he wanted them with Steve. Except he already had all those things. Had been doing all of those things for three years just without the intimate bonding ritual that came along with it. _Holy shit_. He’d been dating Steve for three years and they hadn’t even made it to first base. “What about you?”

“Me what?”

“Don’t play coy with me. You asked me, I’m asking you. Have you ever fooled around with guys?”

“Yes. In the past. Not for a while though.” Steve scrubbed his hand on his thigh and it drew Danny’s eye to notice Steve’s package was bulging more than usual. Not that he looked at Steve’s package. Often. Much. “Fooling around is the appropriate word though. No dating,” he smiled, “or courting. Not with DADT in full swing. As it was then.”

“All hush-hush rendezvous. Nice.”

“More like rushed hand jobs and frottage in the corner of the supply depot, but whatever.”

“Frottage? Is that a technical army term?”

“Navy, Danny, how many times?” Steve huffed, then laughed. “You don’t know what frottage is?”

“Obviously not.”

“Oh. It’s when you…you know…” Steve made a weird thrusting gesture with his crotch.

“No, I don’t know.” Danny knew very well the pleasures good frottage could bring, but watching Steve try to explain it was worth appearing naïve in this instance. He liked watching Steve squirm. 

“When you rub your…up against someone to get off. You know…together. One hand.”

“Ah, okay.” Danny smirked. “I didn’t realise there was an actual name for it.”

“Well there is.”

“And you’ve done it.” Danny grinned. 

Steve blushed. “On occasion.”

“So have I.” He glanced over and smirked at Steve’s glassy wide-eyed stare. “On occasion.” Danny was disappointed when they pulled up at the farmhouse of their latest suspect. He’d have liked to see where the conversation ended up, and whether Steve was angling for some benefits. Danny wouldn’t give in to it, there was too much at stake and he didn’t play well with others. If he and Steve were going to cross a line, then he’d be damned if he was going to share. He wasn’t however, opposed to interoffice dating, and he certainly wasn’t opposed to test-driving Steve’s near perfect lips/hips/legs…whole kit and caboodle. For now though, official courting and first base would have to wait and the pursuit of justice take centre stage.


End file.
